A Vingança
by Marjarie
Summary: Fic em parceria com Kamui. Super, ultra, mega, feliz aniversário para ti, Koneko chan


**A vingança**

Ela já há muito tempo vinha arquitetando cada detalhe daquele plano, cada ação, com sua possível reação fora estudada e agora, com tudo minuciosamente calculado e cada hipótese de falha analisada, concluiu que dessa vez aquele ser não a enganaria mais. Nunca mais!

Andou pelo recinto num vai e vem como se estivesse repassando mentalmente sua estratégia.

Koneko era assim, enquanto não tivesse certeza que seu plano não possuía falhas, não sairia de seu quarto. E desta vez, tinha certeza de que a perfeição havia sido alcançada, mas por precaução, sentou à frente de seu computador para confirmar que a resenha do plano estava ali. Aproveitou para reler tudo novamente, realizar novos cálculos e analisar o mapa mais uma vez.

Sim, aquele ser vil e cruel nunca mais faria mal à ela. Enfim se vingaria completamente e poria um fim àquela rixa que já se estendia por um longo tempo. Chegou a hora, com aquele plano mostraria toda sua força e destreza.

Abriu uma planilha e começou a organizar mais e mais resultados. Um bom estrategista jamais partiria à batalha sem repassar o plano até a exaustão. Só mais um pouco, uma última série de cálculos e então poderia agir.

Sim, mais um pouco e...

TRIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMM 

-Afe, quem poderia ser num momento crucial como esse? – atendeu de má vontade. – Moshi moshi.

_-Koneko-chan?_

-Sim. – franziu a testa, aquela voz afetada lhe parecia muito familiar.

_-Pa-ra-béns minha linda!_

-Dite?

_-Sim! Quem mais teria essa voz ma-ra-vi-lho-sa ao telefone? Claro que me ver ao vivo é ainda mais maravilhoso, principalmente se eu estiver acompanhado das minhas perfeitas rosas, deitado majestosamente em meu divã, com uma música ambiente ao fundo. Ah, a verdadeira imagem do paraíso. – _Koneko apenas ria discretamente da empolgação dele. _– Mas não liguei para falar de mim, falemos de você. Oh, minha bela flor está completando mais uma primavera. Tenha muita felicidade viu?_

-Nya, obrigada. Agradeço muito o carinho.

_-Mas me conte! Como foi o seu dia? O que está fazendo? Como se sente? ..._

Um hora depois, Koneko recolocou o telefone no gancho, feliz por conversar bastante com o querido amigo.

-Mas o que era mesmo que eu estava fazendo antes dele ligar? – permaneceu algum tempo encarando o protetor de tela do macarrão dançando Macarena até que veio um estalo. – O PLANO!

Mais que depressa, saltou sobre o computador e começou a digitar furiosamente. O tempo urgia e ainda lhe restavam os últimos cálculos, não podia bobear senão...

-MWAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA

-Mas o que é isso? – perguntou confusa. Precisava de concentração e algum lunático qualquer começou a gargalhar do nada. Decidida a manda-lo fechar a matraca, abriu a janela com raiva.

-Ô meu se... – interrompeu-se ao ver um individuo dando um pedala num transeunte desavisado.

-OWNED!

-Itachi!?

-Olá Koneko! – ele falou simpático, terminando de chutar a bunda da sua vítima, mandando-a longe. – Eu estava pelas redondezas e aproveitei para vir lhe dar os parabéns.

-Valeu cara.

-Mas o principal é uma mensagem... – ele fez uma pausa para causar maior impacto.

-Fala logo! – Koneko se roía de curiosidade.

Itachi pigarreou e falou em tom solene.

-Odeie, inveje, corra, corra e owne quem estiver à sua frente. Essa é a filosofia du mal. Use-a com sabedoria. – concluiu e sumiu no horizonte.

Koneko piscou confusa.

-Tanto tempo na Akatsuki não ta fazendo bem para ele, eu hein. – fechou a janela e voltou a atenção para o computador. Faltava tão pouco e...

TRIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 

-De novo? – atendeu em um golpe. – Alô!

_-GWEHEHEHEHIHIHIHIHIHAHAHAHAHAHA._

-Oi Saga.

_-Como adivinhou? _– a voz dele era surpresa pura.

-Essa sua risada é inconfundível. Mas e aí cara? Tudo beleza?

_-Tudo... apenas alguns planos maléficos de dominação mundial não deram certo. Tem sido cada vez mais difícil ser vilão, entende?_

-Saquei.

_-Óh bons os memoráveis tempos em que flechas atingiam garotinhas e os personagens principais se ferravam. –_ falou saudoso._ – Lembro-me da ocasião em que... _

Duas horas depois, Koneko com a orelha latejando, pôde enfim recolocar o fone no gancho.

-E agora, recomeçarei a revisão do meu...

-KONEKOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Nem teve tempo de ver o objeto voador se aproximando e já foi atingida, caindo pesadamente no chão.

-Mas o que?

-Felicidades gatinha! – Duo gritou animado antes de se levantar.

-Como entrou?

-Pela porta. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

-Nah, deixa pra lá.

-Mas o que faz trancada no quarto num dia importante como esse? E o pior!! Sem nenhum pedaço de bolo de chocolate para lhe fazer companhia. – a cara dele era de horrorizado.

-Estou numa importante missão. Não importa como, irei cumpri-la. – falou com os braços cruzados, o olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer. Um ventinho sobrenatural balançava sua roupa, deixando a pose ainda mais cool.

-Tá parecendo o Heero. Xiii, o caso é grave. – começou a se afastar discretamente, vai que ela resolvesse se auto destruir? Ele que não ficaria por perto para sentir a bomba na pele. – Bem, o papo ta bom, mas já ta na minha hora. Fui! – sumiu num risco, deixando um rastro de poeira para trás

-O que deu nele?? É cada uma... – já ia voltar a sentar quando uma olhada rápida no relógio a fez empalidecer. Aquela hora... aquela terrível hora!!

_Ele_ estava chegando.

Falta pouco tempo. Bem, agora se não tiver mais nenhuma interrupção...

Mal conseguiu terminar o pensamento, escutou um violão junto a um maracá vindo da porta. O som não lhe era estranho.

-Ai droga!!!! O que será agora?!!!- irritada, foi abrir a porta com um balde de água, pronta para acabar com aquela bagunça.

Mas ao abrir, Koneko pára com o balde no ar, pois reconheceu os manitos mariatches tocando La tortura acústico para ela.

Marj e Kamui, totalmente uniformizados com seus enormes sombreros e seus ponchos negros, sorrindo, gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Feliz Aniversário, Koneko!!! Una La cucaracha especial para ti.

Rapidamente tiraram garrafas debaixo do poncho, Kamui com sua tequila e Marj com sua groselha.

-Vamos Koneko, dançar La tortura e La Bambina a noite toda!!!

Os dois convidaram, não parando um segundo sequer de rebolar.

-Sabe o que é gente, meu poncho ta secando. Mas vou por ele atrás da geladeira e assim que estiver seco eu vou para lá... Vão indo na frente. – a garota falou com um sorriso amarelo.

-Ok!!!- disseram ao mesmo tempo, continuando com a música, a bebida e a dança enquanto saíam.

Nada a faria perder a oportunidade de dar o troco no seu inimigo, nem seu aniversário. Bateu a porta, olhou para o relógio da parede da sala, faltavam poucos minutos, ela agora teria que correr.

Sentou na frente do micro, no momento percebendo a utilidade de ter feito o curso de leitura dinâmica. Rapidamente leu o plano pela última vez.

-Que Zeus esteja comigo!!!- disse já com a mão na maçaneta. Escutava a aproximação do inimigo percorrendo o quintal da casa até a porta, olhou novamente para o relógio, exatamente no horário.

Abriu a porta com tudo.

O homem simples ficou estagnado com a figura da jovem à sua frente.

-Bom dia...

-Bom dia? Como posso ter um bom dia quando sempre que abro a porta meu leite é derramado no chão porque o senhor coloca as garrafas do lado errado?!

-Mas senhorita...

-Que mas o quê!...

O sol já ia alto no céu e Koneko ainda passava um sermão no pobre leiteiro.

-Senhorita eu entendi, sei que temos a lei da gravidade e prometo que nunca mais vai ocorrer isso, se quiser eu até entro e ponho leite para ferver, trago os pãezinhos, e sirvo o café da manhã para a senhorita.

- Jura? Como o senhor é Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Obrigada, eu vou adorar! Esse é um ótimo presente de aniversário!!!- disse a jovem fechando a porta na cara do leiteiro antes de sair saltitante pela casa. – Nyahaha, vitória!

FIM

**N/A:**

La cucaracha, la cucarachaaaaaaaa

Marj: Acho que a groselha não me fez bem, hic.

Kamui: Deeeixa de ser boba, hoje é dia de comemoração.

Marj: Mas ontem também bebemos e não era aniversário de ninguém.

Kamui: Mas já estávamos comemorando o da Koneko, pois a família vem em primeiro lugar.

Marj: sim, sim, tem razão... Então, me passa a outra garrafa de groselha.

Kamui: Ah... Já bebi tudo.

Marj: Cumé qui é?

Kamui: É como eu disse, família em primeiro lugar, então bebi por você. É o tipo de sacrifício que você me obriga a fazer.

Marj: ¬¬

Kamui: Que cara é essa? Vamos, beba isso. – oferece um gole de sua tequila que Marj traça num gole só.

Marj: X-X

Kamui: E lá vem a aniversariante. Koneko-chan, um la cucaracha especial, comemorativo e saltitante para ti.

Marj: hic, hic, si, si, tenga un dia muy Bueno. – cambaleia para os lados e então desmaia devido à forte bebida.

Kamui: Como é bela a vida mariatche. – pega as maracás de volta e começa a cantar la tortura para uma Koneko que observa tudo espantada. Que aniversário mais maluco esse...


End file.
